castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic
Magic is one of the four main attributes a character can upgrade in Castle Crashers. Although it may have limited power and usages at earlier levels, it can be devastating at later ones. This attribute is the main factor which can distinguishes one character from the rest, but some characters share magic and some even share all of the same magic cast. As with other attributes, some weapons and animal orbs can increase the Magic attribute level beyond 25 points. Also, "splash attacks" can hit larger enemies and bosses multiple times because they can either sustain multiple hits before being knocked down, or simply just can't be knocked down so they have to sustain all damage dealt with a splash attack, which maximizes how quickly such enemies die. Magical Attacks , the Barbarian and the Stove Face are three non-elemental characters]] Magic is used to perform non-standard attacks. Elemental magics are specialized and more useful on some targets than others. Non-elemental magic is general-purpose and will be equally effective on almost every type of enemy. The combos are listed below. Splash Attack To Perform: + / + Effect: The Splash Attack deals damage to multiple enemies. As the Magic attribute gets upgraded, more damage and range can be attained. Opponents can't block most splash attacks with their shields. Magic Level Requirement: 0 Magic Projectile To Perform: + / + Effect: Magic attack that focuses on a single enemy, but has higher damage than the Splash Attack. Its damage increases with the character's Magic level. This attack can be blocked by shields. Can also be used in the air, with some kickback. Magic Level Requirement: 5 Air Projectile To Perform: + + / + + Effect: A basic mid-air magical attack with a slanted angle of 45° (22 characters total have this trait) or 60° (5 characters total have this trait) with 4 exceptions. Damage increases with Magic level. Magic Level Requirement: 10 Elemental Infusion To Perform: / Effect: Melee attack imbued with the power of your character's element. Damage is determined by the character's Strength and Magic levels. Magic Level Requirement: 15 Elemental Infusion (level 2) To Perform: / Effect: Elemental Infusion with an extra attack at the end. Magic Level Requirement: 15 Character Level Requirement: 50 Magic Jump To Perform: + / + Effect: Lets you perform a magic-assisted jump, allowing you to jump higher and damage any enemies standing under you. Magic Level Requirement: 20 Types of Magic Elemental Magic Each elemental magic has its own special effect: *'Fire:' Burns a target, inflicting steady fire damage over a short time. *'Ice:' Freezes the target, immobilizing them for a short time. *'Electricity:' Shocks a target, stunning them for a short time. *'Poison:' Poisons a target, causing it to suffer steady poison damage over a short time. :''Note: Also, certain enemies are weak or strong against certain elements, or take more or less damage from certain types of elemental attacks. Some enemies are either strong or weak against certain elemental attacks. The use of elemental magic is usually reserved for the four starting knights (Green, Red, Blue and Orange Knights). However, a few other characters can also use elemental magic or may have non-elemental attacks which do have elemental effects. Cultists are immune to all elemental magics and take 1 damage with no effect or knockback.'' Non-Elemental Magic Non-elemental magic is generally not resisted by enemies and has no particular strength against some of them. However, some non-elemental magic attacks have special properties: *'Basic:' Has no special properties. *'Bomb:' Has the ability to fire unlimited bombs as magic projectiles. *'Healing:' Can heal the character with that magic and also heal those around said character. *'Physical:' Does melee damage, allowing it to, among other things, attack the Evil Wizard's red forcefield. *'Other:' Unique magic attacks with their own unique characteristics. The highest magic bonus in the game can be obtained by wielding the Round Mace or the Unicorn Horn, which both deal a +6 Magic boost, while bringing Beholder, adds a +2 Magic boost, yielding a total bonus of +8 Magic. Although that's all fine and dandy, professional players use and recommend loadouts with +5 magic, particularly through weapons like the Snakey Staff, Glowstick, and the Ninja Claw with Beholder, and for a good reason: The only difference between +1 through +4 magic and +0 is damage, and the only difference between +6 through +8 and +5 magic is damage. +5 magic is where your splash attack is upgraded, and you receive several mana benefits. Any other additional magic is merely an excess taken as an opportunity cost that could've yielded much better stats. For example using the Black Morning Star instead of the Snakey Staff is not recommended. Refer to the following list to see which type of magic each character is included in: Elemental *Fire: Orange Knight, Fire Demon *Ice: Blue Knight *Electricity: Red Knight *Poison: Green Knight Non-Elemental *Basic: Peasant, Civilian, Thief, Stove Face, Open Faced Gray Knight, Barbarian *Money: Hatty Hattington *Physical: Bear, Saracen *Buzzsaw: Fencer, Industrialist *Nature: Brute, Snakey *Dark: Skeleton, Cultist *Healing: King *Bees: Killer Beekeeper *Shadow: Ninja *Death: Necromancer *Fabulocity: Pink Knight Hybrid *Ice Splash/XXXY: Iceskimo *Fire Splash/XXXY: Alien *Fire Projectile: Blacksmith *Bomb + Non-Elemental XXXY: Conehead, Royal Guard *Bomb + Default XXXY: Gray Knight Magic-Oriented Weapons and Pets The following weapons grant a mana bonus *Unicorn Horn (+6), two if combined with Beholder *Glowstick (+5) *Snakey Mace (+5) *NG Golden Sword (+5) *Staff (+5) The following weapons grant a magic bonus (upgrade level) with Zebra: *Ninja Claw (+3) *Dinner Fork (+3) *Key sword (+3) *Thunderbolt (+3) *Gold Sword (+4) *Zigzag (+3) *Emerald Sword (+3) Animal Orb(s) *Beholder (+4) *Zebra (+2) See also *Attributes *Playable Characters *Combos *Mana Cost and Mechanics *Character Tiers *Juggling Category:Skills Category:Magic Category:Projectiles Category:Gameplay